A social network service is an online service, platform or site that focuses on building social networks or social relations among people (e.g., those with complementary interests and/or activities). A social network service essentially consists of a representation of each user (often a profile), his/her social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as by e-mail and instant messaging. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks.
Currently though such social networking sites only provide users the ability to interact with other users “virtually” as opposed to “physically.” However, people are generally social and desire to interact with other people with common interests and experiences in the “physical world” as opposed to simply the “virtual world.” If a user desires to meet another user in person, then the user may typically send a message to the other user requesting to meet at a designated place at a designated time. However, such a process is inefficient and requires the user to personally invite every individual the user may have an interest in meeting. Furthermore, there may be other individuals with complementary interests and experiences that the user does not know and it would be nice for the user to meet with those individuals. “Complementary” interests and experiences, as used herein, refer to interests and experiences that match or harmonize with each other. For example, it may be shown that people who like jazz music get along very well with dog lovers. As a result, such interests may be said to be complementary. Currently though social networking services do not assist the user in meeting such individuals with complementary interests and experiences in the physical world.